gran_albionnefandomcom-20200214-history
10: An Interlude
The party takes 1 month to chill out, relax by the pool, and generally take care of business. 'Kang' Tarlenheim cut off Kang’s necromantic growths. Kang establishes his farm (Kang’s Country Cottage), vacating his home in town. He buys Edam a new, very fancy chair to replace the one he tossed into the fire with the best of intentions. On the Farm *Two hippogriff eggs, warming in a fire. They hatch! They are named Jannu (Tarlenheim’s) and Kabru (Kang’s). Tarlenheim and Kang spend sleepless nights taking care of the creatures, bonding with them. * Hires Lizzie the shepherdess to help out * Kang builds a coop for critters and hosts a barn-raising, bringing in Tealeaf clan hobbit-farmers from shires and counties nearby. They do the whole shebang, amish-style. ''' ** '''Kang makes it a point to handwrite invitations on parchment and sneak them in the mailbox at each of the partys’ houses. Everyone RSVPs yes. ** All the halfling lady farmer wives make a huge feast. ''' ** '''A party is thrown Bilbo’s birthday-style, with much celebration, fresh lemonade and beer, pretzels and biscuits, pipe-smoking, folk song singing, and lawn games. Oris brings a firework show, Fina flies kids around, Durk teaches kids how to growl. It’s adorable. * He rolls to maintain his business, rolling a 132!!! Earns 105gp! 'Fina' Fina begins to spend time with the Earl/Countess to learn more about her abilities. ** She learns that she has glamour/illusion powers AND ability to turn back into a halfling. ' ** '''She learns she is the offspring of a dryad/nymph + human. ' ** '''She learns TO FLY NO BIG DEAL GUYS. ** She studies with the local militia to learn how to archer things. ** She fills her Wand of Cats with cats. 'Tarlenheim' Tarlenheim takes care of Sherrify business. ** Attunes to Barrowraiser in a nightmare filled evening, and spends much time staring into the barrow downs. ** Spends his first week introducing himself to his new neighbors and establishing himself as sheriff. He learns that all the people of town are frightened of bandits on Bandit’s Run, who rob everyone, regardless of their wealth! ** Dries Himeblooms, hunts a stag with Fina to give her a chance to test out her bow. Makes some poultices. ** Works with Kang to snuggle his hippogriff foal, Jannu. Lizzie teaches him all the animal handling things (and he gains +1 to animal handling). ' ** '''Scopes out his new Sheriff’s tower (Heatherglenn Tower), which has been abandoned for years and needs a little a lot of TLC. Everything needs to be power washed, aired out, and shined up. He gets all the furnishings and doors replaced. ' '''Durkris Durkris explores town. ''' ** '''Moves into Kang’s Country Cottage and sets up a beautiful display of their two battle axes over the fireplace. ** Receives spiked leather armor, with additional spikies in the shoulder for drama. ** Train his Zoog (Fang) to pickpocket/steal things, which it takes to incredibly quickly. *** Fang breaks out from home one night. The next day, several townspeople are claiming that faeries or imps broke into their house overnight and stole some of their things. If Fang was the culprit…we can’t find his stash. *** Kang weaves a basket for Fang to put trinkets in when he steals them. Durk trains him to put goodies into the basket. ''' *** '''From now on: Durk will have to roll 1d8 and find that much gold’s worth of goodies in the basket. To keep this going, he needs to leave Fang some treats in the basket. *** This week: he finds some copper pieces, a tiny cat flea comb, and a silver necklace with a few semi-precious stones in it. ' 'Oris * After being killed by a forest god (THANKS KANG), Oris has a crisis of faith and retreats into his cabin. He learns to use the spells found in the scrolls in the creepy hair lady’s den (Spell of Beast Sense, Spell of Gaseous Form) * He keeps the gryphon egg! It hatches into a tiny, feathery menace. Kang is unfortunately present for this spectacle. Kang names the creature Puffles. The name sticks. ''' * '''Meanwhile, Gilda the cat and Siegfried (Kang: “Siggy”) the zoog knock over various potions and cause general chaos, which also leads to assorted explosions, strangely-colored fogs, and lots of potty words. Oris gives Siggy to Kang because the damn thing keeps trying to kill his cat. * Oris also spends much of his time trying to figure out what the heck is going with all these evil fairies/goblins/night-hags. ** Oris drops Puffles off at Kang’s farm for babysitting. Then he pays a visit to Nimrond Elessar HearthElm, the scribe of Westfell Dell, to review his personal library and see what can be discovered about The Court of Malice and the Handmaiden of Malice, aka the gate-crashing night-hag. 'The Party' * We all carouse and enjoy a few nights of ruckus. ''' ** '''We roll well and each make 3 allied contacts (each). *** Kang: a wealthy farmer (Boris the Oxherd of Little Ox), a guildmaster (Tibur Wainwright, master of the cart-makin’ guild), and a captain in the town militia. ''' *** '''Fina: _, _, _. *** Durk: a butcher, a bartender, a blacksmith. *** Tarlenheim: TBD, TBD, TBD. *** Oris: also tbd Category:Game notes Category:Life in Westfell campaigns